07 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 13/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Santo Subito III - Relikwie i pamięć 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 56; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas - odc. 50 Witamy w Bieszczadach; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Polskie drogi - odc. 1/11 - Misja specjalna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Marek Walczewski, Zofia Mrozowska, Aleksander Bardini, Stanisław Zaczyk, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /12/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Ingres abp. Wojciecha Polaka - prymasa Polski do katedry Gnieźnieńskiej; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:00 Ogólnopolskie spotkanie młodzieży - Lednica 2014; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 102 Dalmatyńczyki (102 Dalmatians) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Kevin Lima; wyk.:Glenn Close, Gerard Depardieu, Ioan Gruffudd, Alice Evans; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 147 - Oskarżony (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rolnik szuka żony - /1/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Sardynii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 108, Optymalizacja (seria V odc. 7); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Studio Festiwalowe 51 KFPP Opole 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - SuperJedynki 2014 - The SuperOne of Poland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - Folkowo & kabaretowo!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:10 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - Folkowo & kabaretowo!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 01:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Siekierezada 78'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Pak, Wiktor Zborowski, Jan Jurewicz, Ludwik Benoit, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Spartan (Spartan) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004); reż.:David Mamet; wyk.:Val Kilmer, William H. Macy, Clark Gregg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1069; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 15 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1140 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1141 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie 21'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sabat czarownic - felieton - (2) Bałtów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2127; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Baron24 - odc. 23 "Gry i zabawy" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Baron24 - odc. 24 "Być jak Gabrysia Trzaskalska" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (25); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc 22/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Sabat czarownic - felieton - (3) Dymarki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 75; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 75; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Terrorysta (Ticker) 88'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Albert Pyun; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Dennis Hopper, Tom Sizemore, Jaime Pressly, Peter Greene; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 108, Optymalizacja (seria V odc. 7); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Soundgarden: Live from the Artists Den at the Wiltern Theatre (koncert w Los Angeles) (.); koncert kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Wojna polsko - ruska 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Michał Czernecki, Roma Gąsiorowska, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Dorota Masłowska, Anna Prus; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Persepolis (Persepolis) 91'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007); reż.:Vincent Paronnaud, Marjane Satrapi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Łódź 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 7.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 9 - Podhale - Spisz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 ABC Rodzinnej Ekonomii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Promenada; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:01 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Autofan; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:27 Informator kulturalny - Ania i Romuald; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:31 Nasza unijna dekada - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:44 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - TVP Łódź, Narutowicza 13; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 W rajskim ogrodzie - Delta Dunaju; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Warownia Rycerzy Pszczyńskich; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Dej pozór - Łoblycki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Siostry; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Damy radę kapitanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 185 (odc. 185); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Moi mali bracia (My Little Baby Brothers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Iskierka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Strefa biznesu; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Łódź kreatywna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Kronika towarzyska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:13 Latam z Łodzi do...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:47 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:54 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:56 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:58 Nasza unijna dekada - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:11 Adopcja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:24 Informator kulturalny - Cyganie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:29 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - TVP Łódź, Narutowicza 13; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:42 STUŁ - Studencka Telewizja UŁ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Informator kulturalny - Little White Lies 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Śmiecińscy od kuchni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:29 Depozyt wiary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:54 Informator kulturalny - Zespół OK 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 7.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 7.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 185 (odc. 185); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:02 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:26 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:28 Powiatów portret własny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:53 Śmiecińscy od kuchni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 42 - Zdzisława Sośnicka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dej pozór - Łoblycki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Fontanna Neptuna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Wszystko po krakowsku - Dopóki Ziemia kręci się... - II Miedzynarodowy Festiwal im. B. Okudżawy Kraków 2003 cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:35 Polska z wyboru; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:50 Pogoda - 7.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 7.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Rączka gotuje - Warownia Rycerzy Pszczyńskich; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 42 - Zdzisława Sośnicka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Moi mali bracia (My Little Baby Brothers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 W rajskim ogrodzie - Delta Dunaju; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 9 - Podhale - Spisz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Siostry; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Damy radę kapitanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Rączka gotuje - Warownia Rycerzy Pszczyńskich; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2656) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Jeźdźcy smoków 08:30 Jeźdźcy smoków (4) 09:00 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (5) 09:30 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (6) 10:00 Ewa gotuje (178) 10:35 Straszny dom 12:25 Flicka III: Najlepsi przyjaciele 14:10 Spacer w chmurach 16:15 13. posterunek (1) 16:45 13. posterunek (2) 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia (9) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (214) 20:05 Zakazane królestwo 22:15 Blackjack 00:20 Boa kontra pyton 02:15 Tajemnice losu (1659) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! (3944) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (753) 11:00 Ugotowani (2) 12:00 Project Runway (1) 13:20 Top Gear (1) 14:30 X Factor (1) 16:00 Brunet wieczorową porą 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (5) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3945) 20:00 Step Up: Taniec zmysłów 22:10 Alfie 00:20 Egzorcysta 02:55 Uwaga! (3945) 03:10 Sekrety magii (38) 04:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 955* - Co się stanie z Wiesiem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 956* - Albo tak, albo tak; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 957* - Pocałunek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 958* - Żona emeryta w akcji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 959* - Kto będzie komendantem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Polska oczami orła 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Beerend Kepinski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Załoga Eko - odc. 19 - Stare opony i wraki samochodów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Kulinarny wieczór kabaretowy (ELITA); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 4/7 - Uczeń mistrza Rumianka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ingres abp. Wojciecha Polaka - prymasa Polski do katedry Gnieźnieńskiej; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:05 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 1/3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Bohdan Stupka, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Trela, Marina Aleksandrowa, Ewa Wiśniewska, Anna Dymna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 1989 - txt. str. 777 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:MIchał Bielawski, Michał Bielawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (196); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (225); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1060; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 8 - Zaginione miasto Inków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Studio Festiwalowe 51 KFPP Opole 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:30 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - SuperJedynki 2014 - The SuperOne of Poland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - Folkowo & kabaretowo!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:10 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - Folkowo & kabaretowo!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 8 - Zaginione miasto Inków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Studio Festiwalowe 51 KFPP Opole 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - SuperJedynki 2014 - The SuperOne of Poland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - Folkowo & kabaretowo!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Studio Festiwalowe 51 KFPP Opole 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - Folkowo & kabaretowo!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Zakończenie dnia